This invention relates to a method of improving core loss in cube-on-edge oriented silicon steel at low inductions. More particularly, this invention relates to cold deformation of the decarburized strip before final texture annealing to reduce watt losses.
Cube-on-edge oriented silicon steel, in the form of sheets, is known for use in various electrical applications, including the manufacture of transformer cores. With cube-on-edge silicon steel the alloy is characterized by secondary recrystallization in the (110)[001] position, which is termed the cube-on-edge position. This material in sheet form has the direction of easy magnetization in the direction of rolling. In applications for this material, and specifically when used in the manufacture of transformer cores, the material is required to have reduced watt loss, because the consumption of electrical energy decreases as watt loss decreases. Reduced watt loss may be promoted by achieving fine secondary grain size during texture annealing.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby cube-on-edge silicon steel may be provided with a fine secondary grain or crystal structure after texture annealing, which achieves reduced watt loss.
This and other objects of the invention, as well as a more complete understanding thereof, may be obtained from the following description and specific examples.